Family Life
by Bokkun
Summary: Shadow, with two kids, both his own. What madness will come of this? Updates are going to be odd and uneven, but still read.
1. Chapter 1

Ages

Shadow: Over 50, body is stook at 18

Amy: 18

Rogue:20

Sonic: 21

Knuckles: 22

Tails:14

* * *

Chapter 1: Great Friend or a Player?

Shadow was a cold and near empty person. But when he became friends with someone, they knew they could count on him for anything.

And he was a pretty good friend all around, he'd help Tails fix his planes, he would sometimes take watch of the Master Emerald when Knuckles had something really important to do, he raced Sonic whenever he wanted, he babysat Cream and even watched all those girly cartoons with her, he once helped Big find Froggy, he'd help Espio test his ninja skills whenever Espio felt like he was losing his touch, he and Charmy sometimes got sugar high together, he gave tips to Vector about how to get money, he'd help Rouge rob a jewellery store a couple of times, and whenever Amy asked it of him he gave his opinion of the clothes she decided to wear and if he thought it would help win over Sonic he always answered with, "If Sonic doesn't fall for you, he must have no sense of beauty."

So all in all he was a pretty good friend, he'd do just about anything to make one of his friends happy. So when Amy appeared at his doorstep, eyes red from crying, what was he to do? He invited her in, made her some hot chocolate and asked her what was wrong.

"Sonic." Was her teary reply, and in a way Shadow knew that was coming.

"What did he do this time?" Shadow's tone was cold, it was warm and calming, Shadow took her hand hoping it would make her feel just a bit better.

"He sa-said that he w-would ne-ne-never go on a date with so-someone as childish as me." she shuttered, and cried when she was done talking. Shadow understood why this hurt her so much. Sonic had never took great interest in Amy, Shadow didn't know why she was a very pretty hedgehog, but for Sonic to say what he said must have broken Amy's heart.

Shadow got up, went around the circled table, and hugged Amy tightly and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Amy didn't answer but Shadow felt her nod her head. He picked her up and walked into the living room. He placed 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone: into the DVD player. Shadow knew that it was one of Amy's favourite movies.

Without realising it, Amy snuggled with Shadow. Shadow didn't mind if it made her feel even the tiniest bit better. After the movie was done the two sat in silence, Amy stared up at Shadow, a strange look in her eyes.

"You know you look too much like Sonic?" Amy chuckled lightly, Shadow smiled.

"I've been told that by many people."

"Hmm." Amy leaned forward, and locked lips with Shadow. Shadow, for good reason, was surprised. Amy pulled back and looked in Shadow's eyes for a sign that he didn't want to do this. He just smiled at her, just his normal warm smile.

She kissed him again, and he kissed back, he picked her up and made his way to the bedroom, why they did _it._

The following day was _odd._

Shadow didn't know what to say to Amy, but this was what happened.

"Amy, I'm so so sorry that I let, no that I let my-"

"Don't say you're sorry. If you're sorry that means that you're like Sonic." Amy kissed Shadow on the lips, it wasn't a loving kiss or lusty kiss, it was just a plain friendly kiss.

"Thanks for being my friend Shadow." Amy had a shower, got dressed, had breakfast with Shadow and went home. Amy and Shadow didn't talk about that night they shared and every time Shadow tried to bring it up Amy would just tell him that he was a good friend.

Soon Shadow learned that Amy just wanted to be friends, and what happened that one night was a one off, and the two were still great friends.

Three days later, Shadow and Rogue had just finished a mission from G.U.N and the two were at Shadow's house, they had saved the Iniduoh city from being destroyed by Eggman.

Shadow and Rogue had a glass of red wine and talked about normal things.

"So Rogue, how's you and Knuckles doing?" Shadow said calmly, he asked that every time he met her, Rogue smiled, but Shadow could see the sad look in her eyes.

"He broke up with me."

"Again?" Shadow said surprized, but he shouldn't be that surprized. Everyone knew that Rogue and Knuckles had an on-again-off-again relationship. They date for two weeks, become boyfriend and girlfriend, break up a week later, hate each other for another week, become friends again, and start dating again.

"Yes." Shadow once again saw the tears in her eye.

"You're not okay." Shadow stated more then asked.

"Well, I just want him to be serious with me. I'm sick of dating him, and him breaking up with me because he thinks I'm trying to steal his damn rock. I just want; oh I don't know what I want."

Rogue thought something over in her head, and turned to Shadow.

"Shadow, this may seem like an odd thing to ask, but can we go to your bedroom?" Shadow had an odd feeling about this, and it made perfect sense as to why.

But still he led her up stair to his room. And there she kissed him, just like with Amy he didn't stop her. He gave her what she wanted, just like any good friend would.

The following day, went much differently than it had with Amy.

"Shadow, please don't hate me! Please, I just don't like you like that, I was scared…" Shadow listened to her saying sorry about _it_

And soon when everything was silent Shadow spoke,

"I gave you what you wanted; I just hope we can still be friends." Rogue hugged him and left his house.

Two weeks went by and nothing super interesting happened to Shadow, but one day Amy and Rogue came to his house, at the same time. Shadow had no problem talking to them both at once.

They sat in his living room, and Shadow started talking, wanting to get things over with, for whatever strange reason there was both of them to be here at once.

"So do both of you know?" Shadow asked, they knew what he was talking about and both nodded.

"Okay so why have you come to see me?"

"Shadow, we're both pregnant." Amy said simply. Amy hoped how she hoped that Shadow would be different to every other male in the world and take this like a man. Shadow let out a deep sigh.

"So, what do you want to do?" Amy and Rogue were taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you want to keep the child, adopt or abort?" Shadow spoke, handling it like an adult.

"I could never abort, but this child may have super powers, I wouldn't want a normal family to have to deal with that, but I don't think I'm ready to raise a child." Amy said truthfully.

"Same goes for me. I don't think I'm ready, I have my whole life in front of me."

"Here's an idea." Both Amy and Rogue turned to him.

"How about I take legal right to them, and you two can see them, but don't have to raise them?"

Amy and Rogue agreed, and they set up some paper work for later.

Three month later

Amy, Rogue, Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails were having a picnic at the park. Sonic didn't want to mention it, but Amy lot bigger, not fat, just big. Almost like she was pregnant but that couldn't be the reason, could it? Sonic's head was now filed of thoughts.

Knuckles wasn't as kind as his blue friend, nor was he as smart.

"Amy, Rogue, is there any reason you both have put on such weight?"

"You calling me fat?" Rogue roared, Amy was mad too but she tried to stay calm.

After a long shouting match between Rogue and Knuckles, Rogue couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Because we're pregnant, you big red idiot!"

"Pregnant?" Sonic and Knuckles spoke in unison, anger flashing in their voices "Who's the father?"

"Yes, who is the father?" Shadow said calmly eating a sandwich. This was a sign that iw was okay to tell them.

Both Amy and Rogue pointed at Shadow, and pure rage was present on Sonic and Knuckles faces. Deep down, Sonic had always loved Amy, he just wasn't ready to be tied down to one spot yet, and Knuckles knew that he and Rogue didn't have the best relationship, but he truly loved her and one day knew that he would stop and really date her. But the thing that seemed to make them both the maddest was the fact that Shadow was both children's fathers, and getting rid of any sense they both jumped Shadow at once, and beat the ever living stuffing out of him.

Amy and Rogue didn't step in for fear that they might hurt they children, Tails didn't step in because he knew that he couldn't stop them. Shadow saw this coming and took all the pain.

1 month later

Because of Sonic and Knuckles anger at Shadow, soon many of their friends stopped being friends with Shadow, the only ones who didn't stop were Team chaotic and Cream, Cream only because Amy had asked her not to be mad.

Four month later

Amy and Rogue's expected days were close together, and the first child to be born was the one that belonged to Amy. On that day Shadow stayed with her, letting her scream and shout at him and letting her destroy his right hand with force. After some hours the child was born.

It was a boy, jet black fur like Shadow's but instead of red highlights in quills, he had more of a hot pink colour, his eyes were emerald green, just like his mother's. Shadow let Amy pick the name, and she called him Zebulon "Zebbie" Rose, Shadow thought it was a nice name and he had asked her one more time if she was sure in him looking after the child instead of her. She agreed once again and Shadow was glad to have his very first son ever.

Five days later, Rogue had her child, and just like with Amy, he sat there taking pain from her words, but mostly his right hand, which he was sure should have been broken by now. Rogue had a daughter, with two hedgehog like quills coming out of her back, and bat like ears. It appeared that this child had no means of flight. Like with Amy, Shadow let Rogue pick the name, Melody T. BatHog, Shadow found the name to fit.

After the doctors had checked Melody out, Shadow took her home. He had turned his quest room into a nursery. He had phone G.U.N and told them that he'd quit, and they accepted this. Shadow had enough money saved up to look after these two kids. He fed them one at a time, holding them in his arm and holding a bottle for them to drink from.

After he placed them both in different cots and kissed them goodnight. Shadow went to bed himself. Two hour later he was woken up, by one screaming baby that had woken the other up and now he had to deal with two cry shrieking babies.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Whatcha think Doc?

Shadow was having a good time with the children. Sure they woke him at ungodly hours of the night, but on general Shadow only got three hours of sleep, being a G.U.N agent was hard. It was at this time that Shadow wondered about his children.

Shadow himself was immortal, his body never aged and he would never die. Had that trait moved onto his kids? But there was no way to know, how many people in the world had knowledge of Ultimate Life Form's? Only one that Shadow could think of off the top of his head.

Call it bad parenting, but Shadow placed both children in front of the TV and walked away, he needed to go talk with the Doctor and thought to himself who was the best person to babysit? Team Chaotix? Heck no Shadow didn't trust Vector around little kids. Cream? No she might not be able to handle the two. Maybe Shadow didn't have to call all of the Chaotix?

Shadow grabbed a phone and heard the calm voice of Espio.

"Yes who is it?"

"Hello Espio."

"Shadow, what do need?"

"Espio, could you babysit for me?"

"Sure, but realise that I must charge you."

"Yeah I know, I'll give you a heap of money just watch the kids."

"I'll already there." Espio placed the phone down, as did Shadow. Two seconds later there was a knock on the door and Espio stepped in.

"Bye Shadow."

"I'll be back at around five."

"Understood."

Shadow walked out the door, then dashed off. The only person in the world that could tell him of his children were immortal would be Dr Eggman. Shadow found one of Eggman's bases and beat every robot that was guarding Shadow's route. Finally Shadow stepped through a door and standing in front of him was Eggman.

"Doctor, Let's cut to the chase, you know about my kids, right?"

"Wait, you have kids? How did that happen?"

"I'm not going into it. Now I need your help, could you run some scans on my kids to find out if there immortal? Remember I can kill you in ten ways before you even know I moved."

"Fine, anything for a family friend." Eggman laughed like crazy and grabbed a hand held scanning device.

"Also so I need a thousand smackers." Shadow said simply. He didn't have that much money and he knew that Eggman should have given money to team Chaotix a long time ago.

"Fine…"

Back at Shadow's house

Espio was in some kind of hell. He watched kids as they sat on the couch watching the TV. Right now they were watching an anime remake of Sonic's adventures. It was called Sonic X, Melody enjoyed it but not nearly as much as Zebbie did.

Zebbie's face was full of awe at the strange blue hedgehog that moved as fast as sound, it was kind of cute to watch, Espio thought.

Espio took a look at the clock and realised it was time for his favourite show to come on. He looked back at the kids, Melody had fallen asleep so she should be so much trouble, and Zebbie appeared as if he'd watch anything.

So Espio changed the channel to BBC3, wanting to watch Doctor Who. This dream was smashed however when Espio was turned to look at Zebbie. His eyes watered at the fact that his show had been changed, then he cried, very loudly. This woke Melody up from her peaceful slumber, and now Espio had _two _crying babies to deal with.

Espio flipped the channel back to Sonic X.

"See? I turned it back, now could you _please _stop crying?" Espio got on his knees begging. Zebbie knew that his show was back on, but that didn't help. Then out of nowhere Zebbie stopped crying and crawled off.

This gave Espio the chance to tend to Melody. When Espio was done he placed the once again sleeping girl on the couch to rest.

Then a chaos spear flew just an inch away from Espio's head. Espio turned slowly to look at the cause of that chaos, and he saw Zebbie, holding his father's green emerald. The look on Zebbie's face said, _Till daddy gets back, I'm going to make your life hell._

Knowing this, Espio ran, but that didn't help as Zebbie used the powers of chaos to float.

One word entered Espio's head, _Crap._

Two hours later. Espio was tied up in a strait jacket, and using Espio's own ninja star, he was forced to stick to the celling. Zebbie was watching Sonic X, episode after episode.

Soon Shadow and Eggman walked into the house and the first thing Shadow noticed was Espio.

"Espio? What are you doing up there? Is this your idea of watching the kids?" Shadow's voice was laced with rage.

"Shadow, look at this logically. How could I get myself into a strait jacket, then use ninja stars to stick myself to a celling?"

"Well if not you, then who?"

"Your boy, he has a way with the chaos."

Shadow let Espio down, and Eggman pained him. Espio joked that Vector would be most happy.

"So, scan them." Eggman set to work. He scanned Zebbie and Melody, and scanned Shadow so he would have something to match it too.

Shadow waited around for hours, and finally Eggman came to give him answers.

"Both children have immortality, I assume that they will age till around mid or late teens and stop. Zebbie also seem to have developed very good skills with a chaos emerald, I'm not sure about Melody because she hasn't come into contact with one. That's all I got, bye now." Eggman left, Shadow didn't stop him.

Shadow fed his children, and put them to bed. Because of Shadow's skills with not needing to sleep, he meditated outside his children's room. No more than an hour later he heard cryiong and set to work. Turned out Melody had a dirty diaper. Shadow left the room and came back in wearing a gas mask, and gloves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Zebbie Meet His Mother

1 year later

Shadow had learn some odd things about his two children. Melody knew how to echolocate, and never freaked out when the lights turned off. Shadow also learn a thing or two about Zebbie, Zebbie seemed to be developing a fanboy like craze with Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow then thought it made sense seeing as his mother was Amy.

Slowly throughout the year some of Shadow's friends had started being friends again. Tails would come over and help watch the kid sometimes, and Zebbie was _very _happy to meet Sonic's sidekick.

Even in all the time that it had been since Shadow had seen Sonic and Knuckles, he knew they still hated him, he heard through Tails and Cream. One interesting thing happened; Amy and Sonic had started dating. Shadow assumed it had something to do with Sonic realising that if he didn't act fast someone else could step in. The on-again-off-again thing Rogue and Knuckles had stopped, and now Knuckles wasn't dating anyone, he just watched the emerald. Rogue was sad about this and no one had heard anything from her for a while.

Zebbie and Melody had learned to walk, and had started making word like noises, Shadow remembered the time Zebbie had said,

"Sonic." Perfectly well pointing at the TV, Shadow dumbfounded changed the channel and Zebbie watched more Sonic X perfectly happy.

And now was the day that things got bad. Zebbie had decided that he wanted to be like his "hero" and be the fastest thing alive. He was pretty fast for a one year, running around the house without stopping for hours. Shadow then realised that because Zebbie was his and Amy's child he might have a couple of powers from his mother. Maybe being able to run without hover skates was one thing he got from his mother?

Shadow had accidently left the front door open, and Zebbie seeing his chance ran out. It took two minutes for Shadow to realise that Zebbie wasn't in the house anymore. Shadow picked up the phone in a hurry and rang Tails up.

"Shadow what can I-"

"Listen Tails, Zebbie ran out of the house and I don't know how long he's been gone for. Get over here and look after Melody well I find him."

Tails got there two minutes later and Shadow ran out. He looked everywhere, in the front and back yards, the park, in side shops. Finally he found himself in the mall. Standing around a tree was Zebbie, Shadow was about to yell at him when he noticed who Zebbie was sitting next to.

"Amy?"

"Hey Shadow, it's been too long." She got up and hugged him and he hugged back. Amy then turned back to Zebbie who was looking at Amy in awe. Shadow could think of two reasons for this. 1. Zebbie knew that Amy was his mother, or 2. He was happy because he saw someone from his beloved anima.

"So Amy is Sonic anywhere? Because if so I'm out of here." Shadow said seriously, he didn't want to be anywhere near Sonic for a long time.

"No he isn't here."

"For thank god." Shadow let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding. It was sort of nice to see Amy again, he was just scared of what _could _happen with Zebbie right there.

"Well me and Zebbie have to go home."

"Oh, could you wait here for a minute? I want to get him something." Shadow nodded and Amy walked away, Shadow waited with Zebbie for ten minutes, doing nothing. When Amy came back she had a teddy bear, and boy did it look odd. White fur, wearing black overalls? It also had a hot pink bow around its neck.

Amy handed it to Zebbie, who grabbed it and looked at it, he seemed to like it. Zebbie smiled up at Amy, a thanks of sorts.

Amy smiled and kissed his forehead, then walked away. Shadow grabbed Zebbie's hand and chaos controlled back to Shadow's living room.

The sight waiting for Shadow was strange.

There was a small table set up, with a white cloth. Melody was sitting at one end of the table, pouring herself a class of water. Sitting across from her was Tails, wearing a white dress, with pink frills; he also appeared to be wearing blush and lipstick. When Tails noticed Shadow in the room, he got horrified. Even more so when Shadow took a photo with his phone.

"What the hell?" It wasn't angry, nor was it calm. It was neutral voice and this seemed to make Tails even more scared.

"Well Melody wanted to have a tea party, and she _really _wanted me to look the part." Tails finished and stared at Shadow, who's glance was focused on Melody. No one pained attention to Zebbie, as he acted very odd at seeing Tails dressed the way he was.

"Well, thanks for babysitting."

"You're welcome." Tails got up and was about to walked out the door when Shadow stopped him.

"Do you really want to go out there dressed in that?" Shadow asked, not being able to hide his smirk.

Tails looked down at himself and blushed madly at the fact that he had forgotten what he was wearing. Tails ran up the stairs, and came down, not wearing the dress, but still had the lipstick and blush.

"Um, Tails?"

"No matter how hard you try to deny it, I still look good." Tails said in a girly manner.

Shadow and Tails shared a long look.

"Yeah I'm kidding." Tails wiped the blush and lipstick off and left the house.

"Boy that was weird." And the day went on as normal.

* * *

Thanks to the two reviews! You guys made my day.

luvikewoe34: Sorry if they seem Sluty, I'll try and work on that.


End file.
